Алхимик и Снайпер Alchemist & Sniper
by LilianaDC
Summary: My own Royai 100 Themes written on Russian. Since I'm obsessed with them, I decided to write my own 100 drabbles. Поскольку я уже фанатка Royai, я решила написать свой сборник 100 тем. Жанр: от флаффа до ангста. Рейтинг: самый разнообразный
1. 001 Военный персонал

Поскольку я уже стала фанаткой пары Royai, я решила написать свой сборник 100 тем. Хм... некоторые темы будут основываться на других фанфиках, откуда я буду черпать свое вдохновение. Думаю закончить его ко дню Royai 11 июня 2010 года.

I'M IN LOVE WITH ROYAI!!!

**НАЗВАНИЕ****. ****Алхимик и Снайпер. Royai 100 themes**

**ТЕМА****. 001. Военный персонал**

**АВТОР****. Лилиана**

**БЕТА****. Иже с ней**

**ЖАНР****. Дженерал**

**РЕЙТИНГ****. G**

**ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР****. © Хирому Аракава**

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ****. Ну оч короткое. Это всего лишь зарисовка.**

Тема 1. Военный персонал.

Он – полковник. Государственный Алхимик. Известный Пламенный Алхимик. Герой Ишварской войны. Рой Мустанг. Так его знают окружающие.

Она – старший лейтенант. Ястребиный глаз. Лучший снайпер Аместрийской армии. Участвовала в Ишварской войне. Риза Хоукай. Так ее знают окружающие.

Всего лишь военные. Всего лишь армейские псы. Это все, что о них знают другие.


	2. 002 Выстрел

ВНИМАНИЕ!!! Спойлеры!!

P.S. Вас предупредили! ;)

**НАЗВАНИЕ****. Алхимик и Снайпер. Royai 100 themes**

**ТЕМА****. 002. Выстрел**

**АВТОР****. Лилиана**

**БЕТА****. Иже с ней**

**ЖАНР****. Драма**

**РЕЙТИНГ****. PG-13**

**ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР****. © Хирому Аракава**

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ****. Спойлер к главе 24.**

Тема 2. Выстрел

Один выстрел. Всего лишь один точный выстрел. И она забирает жизнь еще одного человека. Невинного человека. Сколько раз она нажимала на курок за эти семь лет резни, столько невинных человеческих жизней она и забирала.

- Риза, а вам приходилось убивать людей?

Недетский вопрос из уст маленькой девочки застал Хоукай врасплох.

- Да, приходилось. И не однажды.

- Я не люблю военных.

«А кто их любит?» - подумала Риза. – «Только те, кому человеческая жизнь – игрушка...»

- Сказать откровенно, я тоже не люблю военных. Бывает, мне приходится отнимать чужие жизни.

- Тогда почему вы еще в армии?

- Есть один человек, которого мне нужно защищать. Я защищаю его не по приказу. На то есть моя собственная воля.

«После того, как он ушел, я долго думала, прежде чем решила последовать за ним. Последовать за его мечтой».

- Мой собственный выбор – пускать курок ради того, кого я должна хранить. И до тех пор, пока этот человек не добьется своей цели...

«Пока он не исправит положение в стране, пока он не принесет счастье людям, пусть даже ценой других...»

- Я буду без сомнений спускать курок.


	3. 003 Поле боя

**НАЗВАНИЕ****. Алхимик и Снайпер. Royai 100 themes**

**ТЕМА****. 003. Поле боя**

**АВТОР****. Лилиана**

**БЕТА****. Иже с ней**

**ЖАНР****. Драма**

**РЕЙТИНГ****. PG-13**

**ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР****. © Хирому Аракава**

**ТАЙМЛАЙН****. Ишвар.**

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ****. Ноу спойлерс.**

Тема 3. Поле боя.

Этот испачканный кровью песок... Эта испачканная кровью униформа. И глаза... Глаза, полные агонии. Глаза убийцы.

Вот в кого все превратились. В убийц. В жестоких беспощадных убийц, которым приказали без капли сожаления пролить кровь невинных. На этом поле боя нет места такому чувству, как любовь.

Да, на поле боя нет места любви. И они занимаются любовью по ночам не из любви, а из боли. Им нужно было излить себя. Сбросить бремя хоть на мгновение с осутулившихся плеч. Они не верили никому, только себе. Даже во время соития. Они не думали о том, чтобы доставить друг другу или самим себе удовольствие. Им нужно было только утопить жгучую боль.

На поле боя нет места любви.


	4. 004 Могила

ВНИМАНИЕ!!! Пост 102-ая глава, Crackfic + de ja vu!!!

**НАЗВАНИЕ. Алхимик и Снайпер. ****Royai**** 100 ****themes**

**ТЕМА. 004. Могила**

**АВТОР. Лилиана**

**БЕТА. Иже с ней**

**ЖАНР. Драма**

**РЕЙТИНГ. PG-13**

**ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР. © Хирому Аракава**

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ. Можно так сказать, пост 102 глава. И ****CRACK****-****FIC**** + Де жа вю!!! (Генерал сегодня жесток)**

Тема 004. Могила.

Легкий ветерок развевал ее светлые волосы. Солнце как назло светило ярко, будто хотело ослепить ее.

А хотя она и не против ослепнуть. Лишь бы не видеть эту надгробную плиту с надписью «Рой Мустанг. 1885-1920. Погиб, защищая своих подчиненных». Лишь бы не видеть эту могилу, где спит последним сном тот, ради кого она жила, ради кого она существовала.

«- Я запрещаю тебе умирать в случае моей смерти, лейтенант, - сказал он перед последней битвой.

- Но я же поклялась, что пойду вслед за вами, полков...

- Я знаю. Но я хочу, чтобы ты закончила мое дело. Довела все до конца. Ты всегда была впереди меня на два шага – ты видела все. Я лишь вел и указывал дорогу, но все делала именно ты. Поэтому я приказываю тебе не умирать! – отрезал он.

- Так точно, товарищ полковник! Но пообещайте мне не умирать, - прошептала Риза, отсалютовав.

- Обещаю, Риза. Обещаю».

Но он не сдержал свое обещание. Он ушел, оставив ее со своими мечтами и воспоминаниями. Ушел, возложив на нее обязанности нового фюрера Аместриса.

- Ваше Превосходительство, уже холодает, - слышится сзади голос ее адъютанта, майора Марии Росс.

- Гм, - кивнула Риза и посмотрела на небо. – Черт, дождь начинается...

«- О нет, дождь начинается... – точно так же говорил он, стоя перед могилой лучшего друга».

- Но... – начала Мария, но осеклась, - да, вы правы.

Тонкие линии соленой воды потекли по щекам фюрера Хоукай, так же, как когда-то они текли по щекам Мустанга, бывшего фюрера Аместриса.

- Идем отсюда.

Ветер как будто назло осушает ее слезы, будто не хочет, как и он, чтобы она страдала. Но это уже невозможно.


	5. 005 Оружие и штраф

**НАЗВАНИЕ. Алхимик и Снайпер. ****Royai**** 100 ****themes**

**ТЕМА. 005. Оружие и штраф**

**АВТОР. Лилиана**

**БЕТА. Иже с ней**

**ЖАНР. Флафф**

**РЕЙТИНГ. ****P****G-13**

**ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР. ****© Хирому Аракава**

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ. Мда... сложная-то тема...**

- Лейтенант Хоукай... При всем моем восхищении вашим внешним видом, позвольте задать вопрос: что это у вас на бедре? – спросил Мустанг, глядя на Хоукай. – Оружие? Мы же договорились, что на свидания вы будете ходить без пистолетов и револьверов.

- Да? Я не помню такого уговора, - немного наигранно промурлыкала Риза.

- Что ж, тогда мне придется вас оштрафовать, леди, - ухмыльнулся Рой, подойдя к ней.

- Интересно, как?

Вместо ответа Рой встал вплотную к лейтенанту и протянул руку к бедру, где находилось холодное оружие, но Хоукай перехватила ее.

- Это не по правилам, мистер Мустанг. Кому и придется платить штраф, так это, наверное, вам.

Мустанг лишь хитро улыбнулся.


	6. 006 Смерть

Спойлер к 39-й главе!!

**НАЗВАНИЕ****. Алхимик и Снайпер.**

**ТЕМА****. 006. Смерть**

**АВТОР****: Лилиана**

**БЕТА****: Иже с ней (то бишь я)**

**ЖАНР****: Ангст/драма**

**РЕЙТИНГ****: PG**

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ****: Спойлер к 39 главе. И все маленькое))) Краткость - сестра таланта)))**

**ПОСВЯЩЕНИЕ****: Рунте по первой заявке. Рунта, выполняю)**

Тема 006. Смерть

Они уже давно умерли. Умерли, когда началась эта страшная Ишварская резня; нет, даже раньше - когда они стали цепными псами армии. Они уже не такие, как раньше.

Когда умирали ишвариты, они не чувствовали ничего, кроме ужаса и страха. Ночью им постоянно снились убитые ими люди, обрушивающиеся здания, крики жертв...

Когда умер Хьюз, его сердце щемила боль и нестерпимое желание отомстить.

Когда Ласт сказала, что Мустанг мертв, Хоукай не захотела жить. В ее сердце неожиданно стало пусто. Ей хотелось смерти. Ей необходимо было последовать за ним, потому что...

"- Если я прикажу тебе убить меня, ты это сделаешь?

- Да, а за этим сразу же последую за вами"...


End file.
